Non-playable character
There are some characters that are not roled by the players. The list below shows the non-playable character's in ''Counter-Strike Online. Missions Daily mission= *Senior Researcher Soy or Doctor Aegis: A Weapon development researcher for zombie countermeasure purpose. *Evelyn: An unidentified female character. *Signalman Felix: A signalman of government. *Douglas Jacob: An unknown agent from government. *Commander Victor: An american troop's captain. *Red Lizard Jim: Head in charge of a '''PMC group ('''P'rivate 'M'ilitary 'C'ontractors)''. |-| Weekly mission= *Rowen: A support class captain of an unknown special forces. *Chen: The Secretary for Security of an unspecified sector. |-| Craft *Henry Stoner: A master craftsman who has accumulated a lot of gun manufacture experience throughout his years of craftsmanship. Troops and Zombies Zombies= *Regular Zombie: Normal zombies with medium attack damage and speed. The origin one has higher health. *Light Zombie: Has faster movement speed, attack rate and is harder to be killed than regular zombies although it has lower health. *Heavy Zombie: More durable and does higher damage than regular zombies, but moves slower. Can release a trap to lock human's movement for a while. *Voodoo Zombie: An infected witch doctor that heals other zombies and has greater health points. *Psycho Zombie: An infected surgeon who releases a black smoke to disturb human's concentration. *Sting Finger: An infected female researcher who has a longer range attack which deals higher damage than regular zombies. *Venom Guard: An infected security guard who explodes upon death. The death blow can injure and knock humans away. *Pierrot: A weak, harmless snowman which appears in Bonus Rounds only. *Hound zombie: A stray guard dog which was infected by the zombie virus. *Parkour Zombie : A zombie which appears in Omen with the ability to climb up walls. |-| Mini-Boss= *Juggernaut: Evolved version of the Heavy Zombie which appears as a mini-boss. *Deimos: Appears as a mini-boss. *Ganymede: Evolved version of Deimos which appears as a mini-boss or boss (extra-chapters). |-| Special= *Crasher Zombie: Blue colored Heavy Zombie which has stronger health and attack power. **In Threat chapter, there are also blue colored Regular Zombies, however, their function and health has no different with normal Regular Zombies. **In Hell Ride, starting from Day 22, blue colored Juggernaut will appear. However, their function and health has no different with normal Juggernauts. *Pursuer Zombie: Purple colored Light Zombie which has fast movement, high jump and extreme attack damage. *Stalker Zombie: Black colored Light Zombie which has slightly faster movement. **In Envy Mask chapter, there are also black colored Regular Zombies with the same function. *Thrower Zombie: Green colored Regular Zombie which throws Zombie Grenade. **There are also green colored Light Zombies with the same function, note that they only appear in Lost City, after Scenario Re:boot. *Enhanced Zombie: Orange colored Regular Zombie which has high health and attack power. *Red-colored Zombies: Unknown by name, these zombies have slightly higher health and attack power. They appear with different types of the origin zombies. They make their first appearance in Round 2 of Last Clue. *Dark-blue-colored Ganymede: Unknown by name, these zombies appear in New Zombie Shelter maps, and have the same functions with normal Ganymede. **In Desert Plant, when Angra appears, it will fly to the player's shelter to throw some Venom Guards and other special zombie types, which come in a dark-blue colored skin. Those zombies have more health and damage than normal ones. |-| Vanguard Troops= *Trooper: The most common Vanguard troop who appears in all Human Scenario maps. *Titan: Heavily-armored minigunner. *Ghost: Desert-camouflaged sniper of the Vanguard troop. *Lancer: Specialized rocket launcher of the Vanguard troop. *Heavy Titan: The chief commander of the Vanguard troop. *Drone: Only appears in Blaze and assists the Osprey to attack the players. |-| Boss Zombie Scenario Season 1= *Prototype Phobos: A boss which appears in Last Clue and Nightmare. *Siege Type Phobos: A boss which appears in Chaos and Nightmare. *Oberon: A boss which appears in Dead End and Nightmare. |-| Season 2= *Dione: A boss which appears in Toxicity and Poisoning. *Siege Type Dione: A boss which appeared in Culvert and Decoy, but can't be harmed. *Revenant: A boss which appears in Decoy and Poisoning. *Angra: A powerful boss which appears in Angra Nest and Poisoning. |-| Season 3= *Mutated Heavy Titan: An infected Heavy Titan which appears in Contact and Illusion. *Bio Scorpion: A mechanic scorpion which appears in Behind and Illusion. *Mad Machine: A boss which appears in Threat, Panic Room (mini-boss) and Illusion. *Kraken: A boss which appeared in Panic Room. |-| Season 4= *Frozen Terror: An infected Yeti which appears in Encounter, and as mini-boss in Envy Mask and Paranoia. *Gluttony: A fat, dragon-like boss which appears in Conspiracy and Envy Mask (hologram only). *Neid and Zavist: Two mutated females clones who appeared in Envy Mask and Paranoia (mini-bosses). *Dr. Rex: The mad scientist who finally had shown up in Paranoia and infected himself with the zombie virus. *Kraken: Appeared as a mini-boss in Paranoia, but only the tentacles. |-| Season 5= *Laser Wing: An infected grasshopper-like creature which appeared in Omen. |-| Human Scenario *RAH-66 Comanche: A boss appears in Desert Storm and Hellfire to engage the players. In Sidewinder, it becomes the players' ally. *V-22 Osprey: A boss appears in Blaze. *XT-300 Goliath: A boss appears in Sidewinder. Scenario guide Zombie Scenario 1= *Choi Ji Yoon: Appeared to support the player in Chaos. |-| Zombie Scenario 2= *Senior Researcher Soy or Doctor Aegis: Appeared to support the player in all the chapters of Zombie Scenario 2 (including extra-maps). |-| Zombie Scenario 3= *Norman: Zim's most trusted person, appeared in Contact, Threat, Panic Room and Illusion. *David Black: An AFC member, appeared in Behind, Threat, Panic Room and Illusion. *Erika: An AFC member, appeared in Behind, Threat, Panic Room and Illusion. *Victor: Appears to support the player in Illusion. *Red Lizard Jim: Appears to support the player in Illusion. |-| Zombie Scenario 4= *Gerard: Appeared in all chapters of Zombie Scenario 4 to support the player. *Red Lizard Jim: Appeared to support the player in all the chapters of Zombie Scenario 4. *Unknown NPC (Dr. Rex): Appeared in Conspiracy and Envy Mask as mysterious antagonist character. *Dr. Rex: Showed his true face in EnvyMask and later in Paranoia as final boss. |-| Zombie Scenario 5= *Jennifer: Appeared in Omen to support the player. Zombie Escape= *Unknown NPC (Gerard): A member of the Counter-Terrorist appeared to guide the remainining survivors to escape from the zombies in Hitchhiking. *Red Lizard Jim: Appeared to guide the remaining survivors to escape from the zombies in Hitchhiking. |-| Human Scenario= *Victor: Appeared to support the player in Desert Storm, Hellfire and Sidewinder. *Red Lizard Jim: Appeared to support the player in Blaze and Sidewinder. |-| Zombie Shelter= *Felix: Appeared to support the player in City of Damned (Old). Events *Mosquito - Insect which appears in Zombie modes during summer, to be killed to obtain great prizes. *Kite - A flying 'monster' which appears during Lunar New Year. *Teddy Terror: A boss which appears in Nightmare and only during a specific event. Gallery csocn.PNG|Promotional poster Category:Characters Category:NPC